


Love&Destroy

by dumbbell



Category: AUTU - Fandom
Genre: AUTU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbbell/pseuds/dumbbell
Summary: this is a triangle relationship





	Love&Destroy

（一）  
"大哥...啊..."卡米尔微咧着嘴唇，嘴角溢出鲜亮的银丝，眼神迷离。他赤裸着上身倒在床上，娇嫩的皮肤上印着斑斑点点的吻痕，而"作案者"——他的表哥雷王星的三皇子雷狮正喘着粗气伏在他起伏的小腹上用灵活的舌头继续攻城略地，宣示主权。

雷狮左手揉捏着弟弟胸前的一粒红豆，引得他又发出几声稚嫩的呻吟。雷狮腾出一只手来探向卡米尔的下身，那里果然湿透了一大片，顺手用力抓了一把。"啊...大哥...我..."卡米尔被下身传来的电流刺激得弓起后背，双臂无力地伸向雷狮。雷狮勾唇轻轻一笑，不愧是他的好弟弟，这个即使是不在发情期的幼年omega，还是随时随地能为他湿得一塌糊涂。

雷狮吮吸了一口指头上弟弟下体分泌出的令人兴奋的体液，会意地俯身抱住了卡米尔，——他贴上卡米尔粉嫩的唇，舌头挑开弟弟的牙关，肆意地搅动起弟弟甜腻的丁香小舌，舌尖扫过他的上颚，成功激起了卡米尔的颤抖。那滑溜的舌头上还沾着甜品店的蜂蜜，雷狮怎么尝也尝不够。若是在卡米尔的发情期，雷狮舔舐过他颈部的腺体，还能品尝到奶油夹心的慕斯蛋糕的美味。

就在卡米尔快要缺氧的间隙，雷狮离开了他甜蜜的口腔，牵出淫靡的涎液。雷狮满足地砸吧砸吧嘴。"卡米尔，告诉哥哥，你...要什么？"雷狮暗紫的眼眸里掠过一丝邪恶的光线，没给身下人挣扎的机会，便顺势将卡米尔翻了过去。他长着茧的手掌覆上卡米尔抬头的性器，一根一根手指不紧不慢地缠上并开始猛力撸动，卡米尔的下身立刻如决堤的洪水一般倾泻出更多的淫液，把身下红围巾湿透得殷红而暗沉。

“啊！大哥...我...唔...”卡米尔的双颊鲜红欲滴血，泪水控制不住地往外漫延，双腿微微打着颤。雷狮贴近卡米尔的耳边：“卡卡，说出来，你...想要什么？哥哥都满足你。”“唔...大哥...卡卡...卡卡想要你...啊——”雷狮猛地掏出在裤裆里早已硬得发疼的性器戳进卡米尔早已饥渴难耐的后穴，他用有力的双手紧紧握住卡米尔的细腰，硕大的性器缓慢地抽插着，换来卡米尔一声声稚嫩而诱人的呻吟。

“大哥...快点...啊...我...唔...”泪水淹没了卡米尔的视线，冲上云霄的快感一步步地击溃着他的理智和意识。“呵呵，卡卡，是想要大哥的阴茎好好地疼爱你，更快地插你的蜜穴，操得你下不了床吗？”雷狮释放出浓烈醉人的龙舌兰气味的信息素，将自己的Omega包裹在其中，一边不忘努力地耕耘企图将弟弟的蜜穴操得更开。卡米尔瞬间瘫软在他身下，侧过头来顺从软濡地回应道：“嗯~大哥...快一点...卡卡要你的大阴茎给卡卡更多...卡卡想要你射在里面...填满我...大哥...你想要什么我都给你...你也要...好好为我服务哦...嗯...”

话音刚落，雷狮便加快了抽插的速度，操得身下人一波接一波高亢的浪叫，不多久两人便共同在一片白光中达到了高潮。

雷狮一把揽过疲惫的卡米尔抱在怀里，细细地抚摸着弟弟汗湿的后背。

听话的卡卡...真是哥哥的好弟弟呢...

不像某人...从来没有人敢轻视我雷狮...

也从来没有我雷狮征服不了的...

雷狮紧攥住手中的红围巾，深邃的眸子里燃烧起欲望的火焰。


End file.
